Revolutionary Army
Unknown }} The Revolutionary Army is a militant movement that opposes the rule of the led by Altanae Stark. Not only considered the greatest threat to the World Government, the Revolutionary Army aims to remove the from their thrones. They are a secretive militia gathering power and resources while inspiring the civilians of the world to fight against the oppressive World Government. Overview The Revolutionary Army's main priority is to revolt against the World Government's absolute rule over the world. They aim to not only overthrow the of the Holy Land of , but reform the world into a more just society free of corruption and manipulation. They exist to resist political and financial oppression and fight for the end of inhumane treatment committed by the World Government and World Nobles. The revolutionaries are known for liberating slaves, ending oppressive taxation and supporting civilian uprisings against their corrupt leaders. Members of the Revolutionary Army are known for helping citizens obtain the means require to successfully reclaim their freedom. However, the true purpose of the Revolutionary Army is the utter destruction of the tyrannical and hedonistic World Nobles. Unfortunately, the Revolutionary Army is a militia of the people without any governmental backing. And such, require external sources to build up their military strength. In order to stand against a force as ancient and powerful as the World Government, the Revolutionary Army requires an either equal or greater power. Whether in the form of numbers, weapons and morale, the Revolutionary Army works to slowly increase their power while gradually weakening the World Governments. It is for this reason many Revolutionary Army leaders tolerate the actions of the chaotic pirates. They have numerous islands meant to gather resources and support the businesses of hundreds of islands to buy their required arsenal. They are known to follow catastrophes closely in hopes of stealing the spoils of war. Revolutionaries are known for recruiting children at a young age. However, they also accept help from citizens and civilians who are aware of the corruption of the World Government. Numerous leaders consider the revolutionaries as an army of the people for the people. And such their greatest weapon is the support of the everyday man. They have access to thousands of businesses as well as countless strongholds spread across the Grand Line. After the death of Dragon, the Revolutionary leader, Altanae Stark, created the Revolutionary Network as a guide to these strongholds and businesses. Civilians support and supply members of the revolutionary army in exchange of support and protection. This allows revolutionaries to hide within plain sight from the Marine Bases. Islands without Revolutionary influences are said to be strictly off limits unless information is to be gathered. Revolutionaries are inconspicuous and enigmatic in their workings, defying the Government and their affiliates through indirect methods. This is done to avoid losing gathered resources as well as solidify themselves as the army of the people by the people. They listen to the pleas of the people and provide a means for them to reach their goals and desires. Many members of the revolutionaries state that the true revolution must occur within the hearts of the people. They are neither saviors nor a army attempting to take the place of the World Government. Instead, they desire to give those without strength, the strength to establish their importance upon the world. And such, divisions of the Revolutionary Army often only assist in helping islands fight for their freedom against oppressive regimes. They time their actions with global chaos, allowing their small actions to go unseen and unheard. The Revolutionary Army also prefers to only assist with revolutions that are either about to happen or in the process of occurring, as opposed to forcing citizens to revolt. A revolutionary leader is unlikely to involve themselves in a corrupt situation if the people are complacent with the treatment. It is said that an island who desires freedom simply must use the Revolutionary Network to contact the Revolutionary Headquarters. All who declares themselves a revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government. This is due to the stabilization of the world through the . Should the Revolutionary Army become a sufficient power, they could destabilize the world could fall into greater chaos. An era which could eventually lead to the utter destruction of the World Government. They are considered a group of beast who worship dangerous ideals and actions. Even a child of two revolutionaries will be treated as a criminal and potentially executed publicly as a message. High ranking members are considered the worst of criminals. Despite both being considered enemies of the World Government, revolutionaries and pirates rarely cooperate and are often at each other's swords. This is due to the selfish and greedy nature that pirates exhibit. Some revolutionaries state that pirates are no different than the World Government, as they exist to express their own selfish desires upon the physical realm. And such, revolutionaries are known to also protect civilians from pirate influence. There have been numerous occurrences in history where islands have called the Revolutionary Army to protect them from approaching pirates. Still, pirates are more manageable than the World Government. And such, many revolutionaries use pirate-caused events as a cover for their own goals. After the death of Monkey D. Dragon, Altanae Stark rose to take his mantle as the World's Most Dangerous Criminal. He created numerous groundbreaking advancements, such as the creation of the Revolutionary Network as well as the usage of divisions to spread their influence. Although the divisions act individually with their own commanders, their actions are performed towards the united goal of opposing the World Government. It is believed that each leader of the Revolutionary Army has limited influence upon the individual divisions based on their own philosophies and shared views. Flag The Revolutionary Army's flag is dark red with the image of a black dragon's head at its center with wings sprouting outward. This symbol is the image of the greatest revolutionary of all time, . The letters "R" and "A" are sewn at the sides of the dragon head. Revolutionary Network The Revolutionary Network is a series of bases, headquarters, businesses and islands which support the revolutionary cause. It is a secretive network utilized to ensure that the Revolutionary Army possesses a strong foundation. It also serves as a guide for new members of the Revolutionary Army. Once someone declares themselves a revolutionary, they become a world-classed criminal. Unable to protect themselves before acquiring sufficient power, the Revolutionary Network lets them know where they can rest their head and obtain resources. The Revolutionary Network is hidden by the people of the island. Those who support the revolutionaries use their businesses as fronts, hiding the true purpose well beneath the earth. Hubs of the Revolutionary Network are chosen on liberated islands, islands where the military presence is weaker and places that have natural defenses against the military. World Government Reactions Revolutionary Army Trivia